Character Archetype
This page lists all of the most commonly overused build and playstyles, perfect for newbies and veterans alike. For a much more specific build you personally use, include it in Character Build page. * This Page is a Work-In-Progress, will replace the petty jabs with proper information later on Chimeric Mutant Turtle Knight (High AV Build) * Summary: Uses carapace, focuses on upgrading it to 10 as soon as they could. Will pick either long sword or axe as sub-skill. * Strength: Can play recklessly because most enemy cannot damage them unless they got crit. * Weakness: Any enemy that can deal damage that aren't physical Build * STR: 22 if you pick double muscled * AGI: 20 for Long Sword (16 for Axe, dumps the rest on 16 WILL or 21 END) * END: 18 * INT: 18 (can have 20 int so you can learn to reserve engineer, but will have 16 END) * WILL: 10 * EGO: 10 * Callings: Warden or Marauder * Mutations: Chimera, Carapace, Double-muscled, and (Heightened Quickness or Adrenal Control) * Mutation (alternate): Chimera, Carapace, Double-muscled, Amphibious, Regeneration, and 2 point for any mutation you like Equipment * Melee Weapon of your choice * Attack Helicopter * Summary: Uses wings but never upgrades it, would also pick beak and triple jointed for roleplaying reason. * Strength: Makes use of the fact that 90% of enemy can't fight back against airborne opponents * Weakness: Dungeons Build * STR: 16 * AGI: 23 if you pick Triple-jointed * END: 20 * INT: 18 (can have 20 int so you can learn to reverse engineer, but will have 18 END) * WILL: 10 * EGO: 10 * Calling: Gunslinger or Warden * Mutations: Chimera, Wings, Triple-jointed; Supplementary: Equipment * A Missile Weapon of your choice; ruckload of Lead Slug purchased from Yurl or Lots of Energy Cells; * Armor Set of Choice. Kiting Centaur * Summary: Because wings doesn't work undergound, they would instead pick Multiple Legs and a Calling that starts with a missile weapon skill * Strength: Can kite enemy and kill them from distance * Weakness: Snailmother Build (Basically same as the attack helicopter build) * STR: 16 * AGI: 22 if you pick Triple-jointed * END: 20 * INT: 18 (can have 20 int so you can learn to reverse engineer, but will have 18 END) * WILL: 10 * EGO: 10 * Callings: Gunslinger preferred because Pistols can take less turn to shoot, but may take Warden if you prefer to use Rifles) * Mutations: Multiple Legs, Triple-jointed; Supplementary: Time Dilation and Heightened Quickness Six-Armed Berserker * Summary: Picks Multiple Arms, and will immediately look for Helping Hands or cheat it in at start. * Strength: Combined with Berserk and Flurry, they can cut 6 Limbs in one turn, and 4 more within the duration of the berserk * Weakness: Enemies with high AV like the magma crab Esper Mutant Invincible Esper * Summary: Always have the following mental mutation: Clairvoyance, Light Manipulation, Precognition, (Force Bubble or Force Wall) and Teleportation. * Strength Very weak at start but becomes overpowered at level 20. * Weakness: Becomes unplayable after 40 when your enemy is a chrome pyramid psychic assassin due to Psychic Glimmer Slave Master * Summary: Picks Beguiling, then rush to Six-Day Stilt so they can learn Proselytize from the mechanimist priest. * Strength: Both skill lets them have two companions at once * Weakness: Will have trouble trying to keep their friend from assaulting non-enemies because they have grudges against them. True Kin Can't Touch This (High DV Build) * Summary: Uses DV bonus cybernetics augments, and wears as many DV bonus clothing as they can * Strength: You don't need armor when your enemy can't even hit you in the first place * Weakness: Critical Hits Equipment: * Any Weapon you prefer * Elastyne Skin Suit; Elastyne Slippers; Elastyne Gloves; Elastyne Skull Cap * Issachari Sun Veil (or the starting mask you get as a certain caste; Rainboweave Cloak; Snakeskin Armlet; Quantum Mote Build: * Cybernetics: Translucent Skin or Nocturnal Apex Kiting on the Wheel Non-Genotype Specific Engineer from Team Fortress 2 * Summary: Makes most use out of tinkering and deploy turret skill, also exploits the fact that emplaced turret doesn't need ammo to shoot Picks mostly based on of the Character Tile * Syzygyrior: Has two faced mask * Praetorian: Looks like a spartan * Fuming God-Child: A cute girl * Pilgrim: Mysterious gunslinger, also cool scarf Category:Character Builds